The Apocalyptic Tail
by Grim Reaper Slayer
Summary: In the world of fairy tail there is a guild known as Wayward Sons, two SS-class wizards Sam and Dean Winchester need help from Fairy Tails two dragon slayers Mark and Natsu and they need to stop Zeref worshippers teaming up with every evil being on earthand raising Lucifur DeanxLucy SamxCana NatsuxErza OcxMirajane may change rating to M in later chapters
1. This New World

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail or supernatural

This New World

It started out in fairy tail, Natsu was at a table enjoying a nice fire cooked up for him from Mirajane. Mark was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. Erza was of course eating her strawberry cake at a table by herself. Gray was striping on accident, and Juvia was drooling. This was a normal day at Fairy Tail, then Master Makarov stood up on the balcony and got everyones attention.

"We have orders from the council, that two Wayward Sons picked two wizards from here to fight against demons, of course Mark you will go, and Natsu you two shall help out Warwards Sons two SS-class demon slayers on a very dangerous mission." Makarov ordered from the two, and everyone was wondering on what do two SS-class wizards need help with? "The two wizards are the famous Dean and Sam Winchester." Makarov said making everyone shocked.

"Master, why do those two need help? They practically the best at what they do." Erza said standing up.

"That is true Erza, but even they know when a battle is to big for just them to handle, and they heared about you two and wanna form a team." Makarov said proudly.

"When are they gonna get here?" Natsu asked.

"In a couple of minutes actually, that car of theirs is faster than what most of us have." Makarov said.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Magnolia

"So Sammy, is this the right place?" Dean Winchester asked.

"Yeah, you can see their guild over there Dean." Sam said with sarcasm.

"...Just testing ya." Dean said getting back in his car.

(A/N I know what your thinking. " How the hell do they have the car?" Well you remember when in edolas Natsu had that speedster that runs on magic? well this is the same thing but with a 1967 chevy impala)

back at fairy tail

"Mark what do you think it could be?" Natsu asked.

"I dont know man, but we're just A-class wizards, what the hell do they need us for?" Mark said with a confused expression.

"Well in a couple months one of you could become an S-class, if you tried." Mirajane said with her legendary smile.

"Yeah we know." They both said and glared at eachother.

"I heard that these two are the best in the world at demon hunting is that true?" Lucy asked.

"Of course its true." Dean said making his appearence.

"Woah..." Cana said looking at Sam.

"Damn you two got here quick." Natsu said.

"One of the advatages of having a magical car." Dean said with a smirk.

"Soo whats the big mission you two need help on." Mark asked.

"We ugh, cant talk about it right now." Sam said.

"Yeah we need to talk to you two and your master in private." Dean said.

"Well then lets head up to my office." Makarov said hoping down from the bar.

"Sam dude look." Dean whispered to Sam trying not to laugh.

"Dude thats rude you know." Sam said making Dean roll his eyes.

"I hope you arnt talking about my size.." Makarov said growing into a giant.

"Uhhh no sir i was talking about the giant boobs on that girl." Dean said pointing at Lucy.

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed and kicked Dean in the face. Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Shut up Sam." Dean said on the ground.

"You just got kicked down by a girl." Sam said with a giant smile and his eyes closed due to him not trying to laugh.

"I said shut up!" Dean said.

"We all now she has giant boobs now lets go talk." Makarov said waving them upstairs.

Makarovs Office

"So what is the secret news?" Makarov asked sitting on his desk.

"Some people from the Zerefs cult are trying to...raise Lucifur." Sam said looking below Makarovs eyesight.

"Why would Zerefs followers be trying to raise Lucifur?" Natsu asked.

"They think if they help Lucifur he will resurect Zeref." Dean said.

"And if Lucifur and Zeref walk the earth, then thats total apocalypse." Mark said.

"Exactly and thats why we need help, The Zeref followers have teamed up with Devil worshipers, demons, monsters, and even some angels." Sam said with a worried expression.

"Why would Angels want to free Lucifur?" Natsu asked.

"Because some want to see their brother again, and some want to watch the world fall apart." Dean said.

"The Major cult will be somewhere in the northeastern parts of Fiore, where Lucifurs cage's door is located." Sam explained.

"Woah thats like a five week trip." Mark said.

"Yeah and our car can get us there in three." Dean said.

"Uhh we dont do well on transport vehicles." Natsu said wearily.

"Dont worry I put in a magical item that lets dragon slayers not get motion sickness." Dean said.

"Let me guess, those are beyone rare." Mark said.

"Yep only one in about a 300 mile radius." Sam said.

"Where did you come in contact with this?" Natsu asked.

"A mission where I had to help the king of hell." Dean said.

"Wait a minute, why did you help the king of hell when you could have killed him?" Makarov asked.

"He runs hell like say he is the principle and he does know how to torture but he needed help because a couple of demons were breaking contracts and collecting souls early." Dean said.

"Well anyway when do we leave?" Natsu asked.

"In a couple of hours, the car needs to recharge and we havent ate in a couple days." Sam said.

"Well your free to eat whatever- Where did Dean go?" Makarov asked looking at the chair that laid on the ground.

"He...saw pie when he walked in." Sam said with an annoyed smile.

downstairs

"Oh sweet baby jesus this is some good pie." Dean said scarfing down a cherry pie the Mirajane made for him.

"Im glad you like it." Mirajane said bowing.

"Thanks sweety." Dean said with stuffed cheeks.

"Umm sorry for kicking you." Lucy said with red cheeks.

"Dont worry about it I would have prefered that than what your Master would have done to me." Dean said continuing to eat.

"By the way, wheres your guild mark?" Lucy asked curious on what it looked like, until Dean started to pull down his shirt. "Sorry for asking you dont have to take off your shirt." Lucy said with red cheeks.

"Im not taking my shirt off." Dean said watching Lucy look over and see his anti-possesion tatto.

"It looks...good." Lucy said with inapropriate thoughts running through her head, making her shake her head.

"Thanks, Sammy has one to sam spot as well." Dean said pointing at Sam coming down the stairs.

"Id like to see it!" Cana said sitting at the end of the bar.

"Dean we need to think of a plan." Sam said sitting down next to Dean.

"I got one, its sit down shut up and enjoy the friggin pie." Dean said eating more.

"Im talking about the mission." Sam said irritated.

"Go in, shoot the bastards up, and leave." Dean said with a smile. "Im a genius when it comes to this kind of stuff Sammy so calm down."

"Dean this is not like the other missions." Sam said.

"I know we can talk on the way there, for the love of god we have three weeks." Dean said.

"Fine just hurry ok." Sam said.

"Couple hours, now go get laid or something." Dean said swiping his fork.

"I volunteer!" Cana thought to herself.

"Dude whats wrong with her?" Sam whispered to Dean and looked over at Cana, who was watching Sam with drool.

"I think she likes you, she is never like this to normal guys." Mirajane said.

"She looks familiar...Cana..Cana Alberona? The great card wizrd." Sam said with amazment snapping Cana back down to earth.

"You.. you know me?!" Cana said with cherry red cheeks.

"Yeah I heared that your cards never failed to tell a future, thats awesome." Sam said which made Cana's brain turn off for a second.

"And she can hold in her liqure, cool." Dean said which fliped Cana's brain back on.

"How do you know so much about me?" Cana asked.

"Well we went over everyones record and saw their magic and picked the two best wizards for the job." Sam said.

"What about Mirajane? She is a demon for crying out loud." Cana asked.

"Well we thought about it and, there is a possibility that if we exorcise a demon she could also be exorcised." Sam said. "And before anyone asks, yes we checked over Laxus, Erza, and even Gildarts. But those people dont have what Mark and Natsu have."

"What is it, well Mark is obvious, but whats with Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Flammable holy water. Send the evil sons of bitches back to hell." Dean said with a laugh."

"Why dont you bring more people to be safe?" Makarov asked.

"Only four can fit in the car." Dean said.

"Its stupid I know, but its true." Sam said.

"We leave in a hour so you two should get ready." Dean said.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, and for those that read childrens heros, its not over I just cant figure out a good backstory for Aiko. anyway leave a review if you enjoyed and have a nice day! 


	2. No Rest For Worshippers

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail/supernatural

No Rest For Worshippers

"Hey Dean what if we failed this mission?" Natsu asked putting his bag in the trunk of the impala.

"I dont know, but I sure as hell aint letting that happen." Dean said placing his sawed off shotgun in the backseat.

"Humor me." Natsu said leaning against the car.

"If by some unlikely way Lucifur does rise and resurects Zeref, well I dont know how we are gonna do it, but we will stuff his ass back in the damn thing if it comes down in it." Dean said with an unsetteled face.

"You're afraid arnt ya?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Me? an SS-class scared, no way." Dean said opening his door.

"Im scared too, and I aint afraid to say it. Almost a year ago Gildarts told me that your fears is something that I shouldent be afraid to admit, they tell me my weaknesses and help make me stronger." Natsu said looking down the stone road.

"Well good for you hotshot now lets get a move on before night time hits." Dean said getting into the impala.

"So you learnt your dragon slaying skills in hell?" Sam asked as him and Mark walked out of the guild.

"Yeah but I dealt with the none hostile demons while down there." Mark said carrying his backpack to the back of the impala.

"None hostile demons? Is there such a thing?" Sam asked with a slight chuckle.

"Very very rare, but yes they're a few demons who remember what its like to be human. Me in hell is like staying in a four star room in a no star hotel." Mark explained.

"But no star hotels are shut down." Sam said.

"Exactly." Mark said with a grim expression. "I cant even imagine what its like going to hell to be tortured, I am beyond lucky."

"How did you get out of there anyway?" Sam asked.

"There was a portal that a dragon showed me." Mark said. "And I still remember where that thing is both in hell and earth."

"Enough chit chat lets hit the road!" Dean called out from the impala.

"Cant you guys please tell us what the mission is before you do it?" Lucy asked as everyone from the guild came outside.

"If I did you would all want to help and almost all of you would die just trying to make it to the middle of the location." Sam said with a worried face.

"If you tell them Sam, I promise no one will go along." Makarov said.

"Sammy dont!" Dean yelled.

"...Im sorry, but we will explain what it was when we come back." Sam said.

"What if you dont come back though, better to have us know whats coming then be hit by it head on, and besides the master gave you his promise, he wont brake it." Cana said.

"..Please dont be scared, its under control...We are going to the northeastern part of fiore." Sam started.

"SAM DONT TELL THEM!" Dean ordered from the car.

"In the middle of it are Zeref worshippers with an army of demons, monsters, and ghosts." Sam continued. Dean got out of the car and started to speed walk towards Sam. "They are gonna raise Lucifur." Sam completed.

"Dammit Sam now come on!" Dean said grabing Sams shoulder and draging him back to the impala.

"Master how are you not worried?" Mirajane said.

"The two best demon hunters in the world with two possible S-class dragon slayers, and yet you're worried?" Makarov said looking up at Mirajane.

in the northeastern parts of fiore

"How much longer until its ready?" A female with full black eyes asked.

"two weeks and a couple of days after that." A Zeref worshipper said.

"Then no brakes everyone will work until its finished." The lady ordered.

"But some of us would die, we arnt like demons, we need sleep!" The Worshipper said.

"Listen to me." The lady said getting closer to the worshippers ear. "If I catch anyone taking a nap, Ill eat their hearts in front of them." The chilly way her voice sounded gave the small worshipper the chills as he walked over to the monument and started working.

"Now this is gonna fun." The lady said dissapearing.

back in the southwestern parts of Fiore three days later

"I still cant believe you told them." Dean said as he drove.

"Dean its better if they knew so they could prepare in case the small chance of us not returning happens." Sam said back.

"Oh whatever, anyway when can we stop to get some shut eye?" Dean asked.

"Its probably the end of the world and your tired?" Sam asked.

"We have been driving for three days straight, at least you drive so I can get some quelity nap time." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"Fine pull over." Sam said pointing to the curb, as Dean stopped about ten thugs popped out with knives and guns.

"How about you four get out and give us that nice little sweet mobile you got there?" One of the thugs which was about 3 feet and looked like he weighed 300 pounds demanded.

"Shut your mouth you fat oompa loompa." Dean said punching the thug and getting in the passenger seat while Sam apologized and got in the drivers seat nervously.

"Dude they have guns." Sam whispered.

"Bulletproof magic sure does come in handy Sammy." Dean said smiling at the little rhyme he did.

"When did you add that?!" Sam asked.

"While in Fairy Tail that green haired cheek with her boyfriend asked if they could help us out, and they added this awesome magic to reflect bullets." Dean said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Wow, fairy Tail has everything." Sam said starting up the car as the thugs outside kept shooting and the bullets coming back to hit them in the face or stomach.

"Except this amazing charm that allows dragon slayers no motion sickness." Natsu said.

"Almost everything." Dean said with a big smirk.

four days later

"Dean man I cant drive anymore, can you take over?" Sam asked.

"Why did you have to ask at this time? I was up for over twelve hours with you." Dean said.

"I can try!" Natsu said.

"...Hell no." Dean said as Sam pulled over and got in the passenger.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because I read that you went to Edolas and met your opposite. A completely opposite version of yourself and it said he was an amazing driver." Dean explained.

"So what?" Natsu said.

"That means you're complete crap at driving." Dean explained.

"Well he couldent fix his car whenever he accidently wrecked it." Natsu whispered with a very angered look.

"I read that too so if my car ever needs fixing you two can help." Dean said.

"Why me?" Mark asked.

"Because I said, It will be a fun thing for all of us." Dean said.

"Since when did you allow others to even touch your car?" Sam asked.

"They are going on a mission to help stop Lucifur, I can trust them not to mess up my car." Dean explained.

six days later in the northeastern parts of Fiore

"Miss we are about done, a couple of days and the portal to Lucifurs cage will be opened." The tired worshipper said as he slumped his shoulders down.

"Good that means we are on time, now go and finish." The demon said as she watched the sleep deprived worshipper slowly walk back.

five days later back in the impala

"Everyone wake up! We're almost there." Dean said as everyone slowly began to wake up.

"Holy mother of god I thought we would never get here." Natsu said as he got up.

"Well you better believe cause we're two days from reaching it." Dean said with joy.

"Why did you wake us up two days from it?" Mark asked.

"Cause we need to stop to get something to eat, cant fight on a litteral empty stomach now can we?" Dean said with hunger in his eyes.

"That is true we havent eaten in a week and the body will start to shut down if it dosent get what it needs." Sam said.

"All I heared in that setence was, 'true' so lets go get some burgers." Dean said.

"Im up for that!" Natsu said getting happy.

"Thats what im talking about Natsu." Dean said as he played a song on the radio.

"Lets just hurry." Sam said.

back to Lucifurs cage

"Maam its...done" The almost dead worshipper said as he fell over and slept.

"Good good, now its time to sacrifise." The demon said.

"What are we sacrifising?" The worshipper asked as he laid on the ground.

"Ten, no twenty worshippers souls to fill in Lucifurs spot in the cage." The demon said as she grabbed his ankles.

"What?! No please they say its worse then anything in hell in the cage." The worshipper begged but the demon just tossed him into the monuments top as did other demons throwing more and more worshippers in it.

"Now..we need the blood of five virgins, two goat brains, and fiftey human souls." The demon said closing her book as if it were her shopping list.

the impala

"Dean the storms explained in this paper are more demonic then what we have ever seen." Sam said showing Dean the newspaper.

"That could be coincidence." Dean said.

"Its a perfect circle and its not moving, also its right over the worshippers." Sam said.

"...Big coincidence?" Dean said unsure of himself.

"Do you think they already finished?" Natsu asked.

"No not yet, we would be able to tell if they freed Lucifur. It would start raining frogs and the sky would catch on fire." Sam explained.

"Another reason we brought Natsu." Dean said.

"You want me to swallow the entire sky? Sounds awesome!" Natsu said with drool.

"These flames wont be normal though Natsu, we dont know what will happen to you, but we do know it wont kill you." Sam said.

"Thats enough for me, im all fired up now!" Natsu said.

"Thats the spirit!" Dean said with a fist. "Im liking these guys."

"Me too...hey after this do you guys want to form a permanent team?" Sam asked.

"That would be awesome!" Mark said with a smile.

"Yeah four amazingly handsome wizards, even though one wizard stands out, he is cool even more handsome than the others funnier as well, the great Dean Winchester." Dean said as if he was reading a news headline.

"...Or the weakest wizard who got kicked by a girl." Natsu said making the other two laugh.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Yep im starting to like them even more." Sam said.

Lucifurs cage door

"Ma'am we have everything we need to raise him." Another demon said as he held two bloody goat brains.

"Ok so now we must dump each barrel of blood in the monument every hour, and in five hours we will have ourselves a free Lucifur." The demon said.

the impala four and half hours later

"Come on why is there a giant wall?" Natsu asked.

"Because this is the spot." Dean said.

"Woah so demons, monsters, and ghost are over this wall?" Mark asked.

"Yep and we are gonna kill each every single on of them." Dean said.

"What about the worshippers?" Natsu asked.

"If they're any, the demons probably made them keep building with no sleep." Sam said.

"And they most likely sacrificed them to Lucifur." Dean added on.

"Why would demons betray their teammates?" Natsu said with anger.

"Because they're demons thats what they do, now lets go kill some eveil sons of bitches." Dean said getting out of the car and opening up the trunk.

Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think and have a nice day! 


End file.
